Till Death Do Us Part
by Dramamama5
Summary: (Based off of last weeks episode) They found Michelle...but time ran out... What happened next left no one unaffected.


Disclaimer: No I do not own any of these characters...if I did...Michelle would still be alive.

 **A/N: Okay, so I had to sit with this episode for awhile. I am not convinced that Michelle needed to die... However, the damage is done and we must learn to live with it. This is more or less a re-cap of what happened at the end of the episode and a little bit more to fill the spaces in between the lines. I hope you like it. Please feel free to read and review. I love hearing from you. Without further delay...**

* * *

Callen stole a glance across the car at his partner as they sped towards the warehouse. Deeks and Kensi had found Michelle. He could almost hear the clock ticking off those last precious moments. Hope dwindled as they heard nothing more from the other team members. Callen wanted to say something encouraging but he couldn't bring himself to offer false hope. Sam wanted to believe it wasn't too late. Hell, so did Callen, but he'd been on this planet and in this business for too long to put much faith in the improbable and impossible. Sam was right when he had said Callen was a glass half empty kind of guy. It was a running joke between them, one that Callen desperately wished wasn't true. He feared that after tonight Sam may abandon his glass half full belief for Callen's way of thinking. He didn't want that for him or the kids. He'd do whatever it took to prevent it. He promised Michelle he'd watch out for him and he more than owed her that.

The car came to a sudden halt. Sam was already out and moving with his partner following close behind. Sam had tunnel vision with only one thought… finding his wife. Callen, on the other hand, scanned the sea of faces as they rushed through… he knew without asking.

The air was oppressive as they entered the warehouse. Rescue workers and first responders, cops and agents milled about whispering quietly amongst themselves until they noticed their arrival. A deafening silence fell upon the space as the crowd in front of them parted allowing them access. Sam fell to his knees and carefully lifted his wife into his lap as he cradled her body, quietly pleading with her to breathe.

Right then, Callen would have gladly taken her place. While he knew the team and Hetty would be sad, they'd move on. But Michelle? Michelle was needed and wanted. She was a mom of two great kids. They needed their mom. Kamran was just 12 years old. This was the time when she needed her most. Sam needed her… loved her. They truly were two halves of a whole. Michelle didn't deserve this. None of them did. Callen realized then that the sound of time ticking away had been replaced with the thunderous beat of his own heart as he fought back the emotions that assailed him. Now was not the time for him to grieve. There would be time for that later. There was work still to do. His team needed him. Sam needed him.

Slowly he turned taking in all the people who were just standing around at a loss of what to do. No one had escaped this unaffected. One of their own had lost family. Evil had won the nights battle. Finally, his eyes locked on Kensi, but her attention was solely on Sam. He could see her heart breaking from where he stood. He knew how hard she and Deeks would be on themselves for not having connected the dots sooner… for not finding her when they had been there earlier in the day… before it was too late. He knew he would need to take them aside and talk to them and assure them that they had done nothing wrong…. Sometimes… sometimes you lose. Slowly, then, Kensi became aware of Callen's gaze. He watched as the mask of professionalism fell into place, as she drew her shoulders back. With a deep breath, her posture became one of control… ready for battle. She turned her sites on him and confirmed with a firm nod that she understood… it was time to go. Callen gave her a reassuring but brief smile before turning to Deeks who also gave a quick nod before following close behind his partner.

It was then that Callen turned his attention to the remaining people. "Can we have some privacy please?" Without further discourse, the crowd quietly filed out leaving only Callen to witness Sam Hana's heartbreak. After a moment Callen could take no more. Sam needed time with his grief and he needed air… What he needed was to regain control of his runaway thoughts and emotions. He went no farther than the buildings entrance. No one would get the chance to interrupt Sam's final moments alone with Michelle.

Kensi and Deeks were only a few steps away, ever vigilant. Their time for grieving would need to wait. Kensi stole a glance at their stoic leader. She knew how close Callen was with Sam's family. They filled a very empty space in Callen's life and she knew his heart had to be aching over the loss. She saw the subtle signs that only those who knew him best would see. She knew too that anyone else looking at Agent G. Callen right now saw only what he wanted them to see. A leader with his head in the game and his eye on the ball. Always the professional. It's one of the things that she admired most about Callen.

Fifteen minutes later the coroner approached the building. Callen made them wait as he turned to go see to his friend, his brother. Quietly he re-entered the room where he found Sam still there holding his wife, stroking her face, talking softly to her words she'd never hear. He swiped away the stray tear that dared to fall. There was no way he was going to let Sam see him lose control. He would have far more to deal with when he went home. Pushing those debilitating thoughts to the back of his mind, he approached his partner. He put a hand on Sam's shoulder and gave a gentle squeeze. "Sam, they're here for Michelle." When Sam didn't reply he tried again. "It's time, Sam… you need to talk to the kids." This, Sam responded to.

"Just a few more minutes and then I'll be out." He begged.

Callen nodded, "five minutes" he stated with a gentle firmness. Sam just nodded.

Callen held the workers at bay until he heard the approaching footsteps heavy in their sadness. One icy look cemented any movement until Sam had exited the building and began the painful and lonely walk into an uncertain future.

Kensi met Sam by the car with a tender hug that assured him he was loved and supported. Deeks patted his back before they turned towards their leader for instruction.

"Can you two handle finishing up here?" At their acceptance he continued, "Good. When you are done, head home. We will regroup tomorrow… This isn't over. Get some sleep and come prepared for the battle ahead." He looked back over where Sam stood then turned back to the duo. "Hey" When both partners turned back to acknowledge him, Callen thought a moment… gathering his scrambled thoughts, "You did well today. Don't beat yourselves up over this" He put his hand up to stop Deeks interruption, "I know you already are so don't argue. We all knew when we chose this career that not every ending was going to be a happy one. Sadly, it seems, more often than not. But you did your best and no one could have asked for more. Maybe the clock ran out but you found her. You found her and you brought her home. Don't forget that." Callen finished, his voice catching as he spoke. "Thank you"

Kensi cleared her throat in an effort to rid herself of the lump that seemed stuck there. "Take care of him, Callen." she whispered softly. Callen merely nodded, not trusting his voice. They parted then and Callen turned to walk over and stand next to his best friend. They stood there looking out into the darkness, each of them lost in their own painful thoughts and memories. Neither finding the necessity for words.

Finally, Callen held his hand out towards Sam, "If you're ready, I'll drive" he offered. Sam didn't argue but dug the keys out of his pocket and handed them to Callen. He then leaned against the side of the car, looking across the roof at Callen. "How do I tell them, G? How do I tell my kids that their mother is dead because of me?" Sam asked, his voice catching as he spoke.

Callen looked up not sure of what to say. He was at a loss for words that might help him. "I don't know Sam. What I do know is that this? This here? What happened here, was not your fault. Michelle knew that. She didn't blame you. She knew as much as anyone that this was a risk in this line of work. It could happen to any of us. She knew you would do anything to find her and bring her home, if you could. I don't know how to even begin to tell you how to break it to Aiden and Kamran that their mom is gone. I will tell you that they don't need details. It won't help any of you." Callen swallowed against the lump in his throat.

Tears once again found their way free from Sam's eyes. "Why, G? Why Michelle? Why not me? The kids need her. Kamran needs her mom! She needs her there when she has her first date, her first dance, make-up, boyfriends? Michelle should be here!" Sam growled as angry now as he was sad.

Anger Callen could handle. Anger he understood. "Sam. You listen to me. Aiden and Kamran need you too. As for Kamran? You have Kensi and Hetty. We will always be there for you. All of us. I promise you this, we will catch Tahir and he will pay for what he has done. He won't get away with this." Callen affirmed.

Sam looked him in the eye and Callen could see the anger and hate simmering there in his brown eyes. It was a hate that would drive him to destruction if he didn't get the vengeance he now craved. Callen knew that feeling all too well and he knew how that could change a person in their soul. He also knew that no matter how much he wanted to hunt Khalid down and kill him himself to save Sam from that fate, he couldn't. Sam needed to do this. He needed to be the one to take him down. The one thing he knew for sure…. The very thing he feared the most… things were going to change for all of them. Their lives would be forever changed. How could they not? With that knowledge Callen felt a chill move through him and in that moment another small piece of his heart and soul died.

The drive to Sam's house was void of any further conversation. When they finally pulled into the driveway and Callen turned the engine off, they just sat there looking at this house. This home where just that morning Sam and Michelle had eaten breakfast with Kamran before she headed off to school. None of them were remotely aware of how tragically different their lives would be at the end of their day.

"You want me to go in with you? I'll stay if you want, Sam. You don't have to do this alone." Callen stated.

With a heavy sigh Sam reached for the door handle. "Yes…yes I do" Sam said lowly as he shut the door and walked away, never looking back.

Callen watched until Sam disappeared behind the front door. He knew Sam's answer held more meaning than just talking to the kids and that scared him. He turned the car back on and gave one more look towards the house as he once again remember the promise he had made to Michelle just hours earlier. "I promised you I'd watch out for Sam and the kids and I will. I'm just afraid the big guy isn't going to make it easy." He murmured with a sigh.

As he pulled away from the house, finally alone for the first time all day, Callen let down his guard and allowed all the forbidden tears to fall… allowed himself just this moment in time to feel the pain of loss. Tomorrow would come soon enough and with it its own trials. For tonight he would remember the remarkable woman, agent, and friend that gave him a place in her family and a safe place to fall and through that, helped forge what was to be the best partnership he'd ever known. Tonight he'd pay tribute to Michelle Hana and tomorrow he'd help his best friend and brother hunt down her killer and make him pay.

See that little box down there? Yeah, stop in and say hello. Let me know what you think. Be kind. ;)


End file.
